Pokemon Legacy
by PokemonTrainer77
Summary: A Legacy arises within a brand-new Kanto Region
1. Chapter 1: A Journey's Start!

**Thanks guys for checking this chapter out, I'm sure I won't drive you away from this story being a good read, I worked for about more or less a week on this. I hope you really do enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A Journey's Start**

Mark woke up in the bright and early morning, as a crisp Pallet Town wind blew in past his open bedroom window. He got out of bed, and as he passed it to go get a change of clothes for the day, he saw in his mirror that he looked really like a morning monster.

"Well, it's best to get changed now so I don't have to worry about it later." Mark said, laughing a bit. He went over to his dresser, and pulled out his favorite custom-made tee-shirt, a shirt with a black torso, and white sleeves, along with a clean pair of dark blue jeans, and then at the edge of his bedroom, removed his black jacket from the jacket hook.

He went back to his bed, and changed quickly into his clothes he'd be wearing across the vast Kanto Region, that had been re-inhabited with all seven-hundred and eighteen Pokemon known in the Pokemon world, since the Pokemon being shipped from the Friend Safari in the faraway Kalos Region to Fuchsia City's Safari Zone.

Mark pulled his shoes on after getting fully dressed and walked downstairs to the living room of his home. Mark saw his mother sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Mom!" Mark said, getting his mom's attention. She stood up, and sat her coffee cup down at the side table, before walking over to Mark. "Morning Mark, so are you ready to get your starting Pokemon from Professor Oak." His Mom said. "I can't believe ten years passed by already. It seems just like yesterday you just learned about Pokemon Training when you had turned six."

"That's enough Mom, I'm ready to go." Mark said. "Alright, dear, make sure to care for your Pokemon, and also take care of yourself." His Mom said. "I will." Mark replied with an honest smile. Mark grabbed his backpack, a white backpack with bright red markings around the zipper packs.

Mark left the house he had grown up his entire life so far in, and began speeding up, eventually coming to a full on run towards Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. On the way, he had not been looking where he had been going, before he crashed into another male that looked about a year older.

Once both males fell to the ground, the boy snapped at Mark, saying "Hey, watch where you're going!" "Sorry man, I didn't mean to, I was on a full sprint towards Professor Oak's Lab." Mark apologized. "I'm getting my first Pokemon today."

"Oh, you said you're getting a Pokemon, right?" the male said. "Then I understand your excitement. I remember I was the same way when I got my first." "Really, you're already a Pokemon Trainer?" Mark asked, somewhat thrilled that he had already met another trainer, even without his own Pokemon at this point.

"Yeah, my partner is this Torchic here!" the boy said, and threw a Pokeball into the air, calling out a small chick-like Pokemon. The Pokemon had a primarily red body, with tinted yellow feet and a collar of yellow fur around its neck, with a primarily yellow tuft of fur at the top of its head with little red on the inside coloring.

"By the way, my name's Brian Mitchell, I come from the Hoenn Region, thus explains the reason why I have a the fire type starter from Hoenn, and not say a Charmander, Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Tepig, or even Fennekin." The boy said. "That would explain it. Glad to meet you Brian, my name's Mark Thompson." Mark said.

"Alright, so what starter do you plan to choose of the three?" Brian said, after calling back his Torchic. "Because I actually didn't choose Torchic, I raised it from an egg." "Well there is Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." Mark said with his hand on his chin. "You have good choices there, pick wisely okay?" Brian asked. "Of course," Mark said.

The two walked further on the path to Oak's Pokemon Lab, before they finally reached it together. "I'll wait out here. You go get your Pokemon." Brian said. "Alright," Mark said. "Let's have a battle after I choose my starter Pokemon." "Of course we will, after all that's the rule of Pokemon Trainers, when eyes meet, the first instinct of any trainer is to battle." Brian said.

"Ha, I guess so." Mark said, walking up the steps. Mark eventually reached the door by himself, and opened it up, seeing Professor Oak talking to two other kids who looked either Mark's age or close to it. "Ah, welcome Mark; these two are the other two trainers receiving Pokemon. Ashley Hall, a girl the age of 16, like you, and then Adven Darklight, a boy the age of 17." Oak said, needing no introduction to himself.

The girl, Ashley, wore a light brown jacket with a black tank-top underneath and wore black skinny jeans. The boy, Adven, wore a dark tee-shirt with a black and gray Pokeball on it, and wore dark brown jeans to go along with his theme of the darker colors.

Mark walked up, and positioned himself right next to Ashley and smiled at the two fellow trainers. Ashley had smiled back, but Adven had kept himself looking forward, not even giving a sign of notice to Mark's gesture.

"Alright kids, you've all reached either the age of sixteen, or older. Since an event that had occurred five to six before now," Oak stopped for a pause. "It was the large battle between the current Pokemon World Champion, Jason Malone, and the villainous Team Rocket." Adven said.

"Correct Adven, it was a treacherous war that almost ended in defeat for the current World Champion." Oak said. "But let us focus on the now. Today is the day you all get to choose your Pokemon from of these three Pokeballs, I'm sure you all know the starters though."

"Ashley, since you were the first of you all, go ahead and go first." Oak said. "Alright Professor," Ashley said with a smile across her face. Ashley walked ahead of Adven and Mark, and went to the table that had stood about ten feet from the trainers.

The Pokemon concealed inside the small red-topped capsules sat on top of the bright white table, and Ashley stood in front of it. She placed her hand on her chin, and was bent over just a slight bit, looking at the three capsules that had contained three Pokemon.

Without saying a word, Ashley smiled at the capsule on the far right side, and picked it up into her hand. "Ah, Charmander, a Pokemon with a literal heart of fire, and the embodiment for a will to battle," Oak said, describing Charmander.

Ashley walked back and stood this time behind Mark and Adven, but still where she would be if she was between them.

"Adven, you got here second, so it's natural for you to choose second." Oak said. "Mark, you follow afterwards."

Adven turned towards the table, and without even thinking like Ashley had, chose the middle capsule, and connected it to his belt. "Ah, Squirtle, a Pokemon with the water power of many, a wonderful partner indeed." Oak said, describing Squirtle.

Adven went and exited the building, not even saying a sort of goodbye. Mark went up without Professor Oak needing him to tell him so, and took the last remaining capsule, which had contained the remaining starter. "Bulbasaur, a Pokemon that lives to see the fullest of nature, yet also a very powerful ally." Oak said.

"Alright, I finally have my starter Pokemon." Mark muttered to himself. "Hey, do you want to have a battle Mark?" Ashley asked, as soon as Mark returned from the table, and they walked out of the lab, saying a formal goodbye to Professor Oak.

"Sorry, but I can't accept that battle request. I have one to fulfill already." Mark said. "How do you already have one to fulfill? You just became a trainer." Ashley asked. "It's that guy over there, Brian Mitchell." Mark said. Mark pointed out Brian to Ashley, and Ashley looked straight at him. "Ah, the guy with the brown hair, gray jacket, and other assortments of clothing," Ashley asked. "Yep that's him," Mark replied, walking down the steps, Ashley following.

Mark and Ashley walked up to Brian, and greeted him. "Brian, this is Ashley, she chose Charmander at the lab." Mark said. "Nice to meet you Ashley, name's Brian, I come from Hoenn." Brian said to Ashley. "Mark just said my name, so I feel no need to repeat it. It's nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"So Mark, which starter did you choose?" Brian asked. "I got to get Bulbasaur, the grass type starter." Mark said. "Ah, I was sure at first that you'd try to go for an advantage over me, and choose Squirtle." Brian said.

"Nah, but let's start our battle." Mark said. Brian seemed to turn his head, but then turned it back towards Mark with a smile. "When two trainer's eyes meet on the road, it is a customary sign for a battle between the two." Brian said. "That's right. Let's battle!" Mark said.

"Torchic, prepare for battle!" Brian said, removing the capsule from his belt, and throwing it, which made the capsule send Torchic out for battle. "Bulbasaur, let's get our Pokemon Training off to a start!" Mark said, throwing his capsule to send out Bulbasaur.

"Torchic, start the battle by using Peck," Brian said. "Bulbasaur, quickly dodge and ram into Torchic with Tackle!" Mark said. Torchic had rushed at Bulbasaur with its small beak glowing, and gained speed, before Bulbasaur just narrowly dodged to the side, taking very little impact damage from Torchic, and knocked it to the side with a fierce Tackle.

"Torchic, get up and get near Bulbasaur!" Brian said, and Torchic jumped off its back, and onto its feet, and headed towards Bulbasaur again. "Bulbasaur, get to the side again, and Tackle!" Mark said. Torchic was put in the same position once again, but this time Brian was prepared.

"Torchic, jump off of Bulbasaur and use Ember while in the air!" Brian said, meaning to use Ember as a finishing move. Torchic launched from Bulbasaur's head and into the air, before shooting out a series of small flames in Bulbasaur's downward direction.

Bulbasaur dodged a good bit of the small embers of flames, as he didn't need Mark to tell him to do that, but did get hit by a final flame, and was knocked back. "Bulbasaur, can you get up?" Mark asked, and Bulbasaur did so. "Alright, let's use Tackle!" Mark said. "Torchic, you've badly damaged Bulbasaur, let's finish this with Peck!" Brian said.

Both Pokemon rushed into each other, and when the moment came at the moment when both Pokémon's moves made contact with each other, both Pokemon created a small puff of smoke, and they stood far from each other, and simply waited for one to wobble.

Bulbasaur and Torchic laughed at each other, and Mark and Brian stood with smiles on their faces, before Torchic wobbled, and simply dropped to the ground off its feet, admitting defeat. Brian then returned the defeated Pokemon back to its Pokeball so it could rest for the time being.

Mark bent down to Bulbasaur, and patted its bulb, before smiling once more, and returning the Pokemon back to its own Pokeball for a rest. Mark stood up as Brian walked over to him, and they smiled at each other, before meeting in-between with a handshake.

"Mark, do you know what happens when a trainer loses?" Brian asked. "They sometimes travel with the winner, aspiring to get even better." Mark said. "Yep, so wherever you go, and with whatever choice you make, I'll follow." Brian said. "I guess I'll join you guys as well." Ashley butted in, smiling. "Congrats on winning Mark," "Thanks Ashley," Mark said, "So you're coming with us?" "Of course, if Brian couldn't beat you when he's been with that Torchic since it was born, then I couldn't possibly either, having just got my Charmander, so in a way, you won two battles in one." Ashley explained.

"I'm pretty sure neither of us understood your logic, but alright then." Brian said. "Let's head on out towards Viridian City, we have to pass Route 1 to get there though," Mark said. "That'll be good. Professor Oak gave us some excess Pokeballs, so maybe we all can catch another Pokemon to add to our teams." Ashley said.

"Let's head out!" Mark said, and the two other trainers followed him, and they exited Pallet Town as one, and entered into Route 1.

**Thanks for reading that chapter guys, also thanks to my good friend Blaze210 for helping me create the character of Adven Darklight. Also, I'd like to thank him for letting me create this as like a sequel to one of the greatest stories I've ever read, Pokemon: A New Beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2: Viridian City!

**Hey peoples, sorry this one took a bit longer than the previous one took, I hope you understand that I'm trying to make these chapters as much as related to Pokemon: A New Beginning as I can. I will begin working on Chapter 3 ASAP though.**

**Chapter 2: Viridian City!**

Mark, with Brian and Ashley following closely behind him, the trio of Pokemon Trainers entered Route 1, and almost immediately saw the route become luscious and filled with Pokemon from originally many different regions. There was Rattata and Pidgey, normally native to Kanto, Sentret, normally native to the Johto Region, and Zigzagoon, a Pokemon species native to the Hoenn Region, and also Starly, normally native to the Sinnoh Region.

"There's so many Pokemon after a monsoon brought Pokemon from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even the faraway Kalos; here to Kanto." Mark said. "Oh yeah, I heard about that from Hoenn. Pokemon Professors all around the world called it Pokedex Monsoon." Brian said. "Yeah, it's amazing." Ashley said. "I really want to capture a Pokemon from this route!"

"Hmm, maybe a Starly or Zigzagoon would be a good match for you and Charmander." Brian suggested with a smile. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know though." Ashley laughed. Mark agreed, and then mentioned she should go with what she feels would be an eventual powerful partner.

About mid-way through Route 1, the group reached a large tree stump just there in the middle of the route, and as a stop for lunch, they all stopped and grouped there.

Sitting down; Mark, Brian, and Ashley removed their backpacks, pulling out the small portable lunches within, and sitting down. "Oh right, we got to feed our Pokemon as well." Mark said, pulling off Bulbasaur's Pokeball from his belt, and tossing it into the air, sending Bulbasaur onto the ground.

"Yeah, our Pokemon got stretch their legs as well!" Ashley said, as she and Brian sent out their Pokemon. Brian then pulled out some compactable bowls and filled them with Pokemon food for the three Pokemon.

Mark, Ashley, and Brian then opened up their separate lunches, and ate on the stump right there. "So, where are lives going to lead us?" Ashley suddenly asked Mark and Brian.

"Well, I feel this is a perfect goal for me. I'm going to make my way past all the gyms, and then past the Pokemon League Competition and Kanto Champion, and then hope to challenge Jason Malone, Pokemon World Champion." Mark explained.

"That's a cool goal to go for." Brian complimented. "My goal is just to be entered in the Hall of Fame for Pokemon Trainers." "Ah, so you want to become one of the most powerful trainers, so in a sense, our goals are intertwined. World Champion Victors are set there in the end, whether they decide to take the title or not." Mark said.

"Well, if you guys want to know, my goal is…well, I actually don't have one at this point, I just want to have fun with friends and travel with my Pokemon." Ashley said, lying on her stomach, while slowly munching a Rice ball.

Mark moved next to Ashley, sitting by her waist, finishing the small lunch he had made for himself the previous day. Brian finished eating his apple and drinking the lemonade he brought with him, and the group sighed as they had all filled their stomachs.

"Alright, let's wait for the Pokemon to finish eating, and then let's get back on the path to Viridian City." Mark said, while Brian and Ashley agreed.

While un-wrapping her extra rice ball, because she had still been slightly hungry, Ashley saw the snout and face of a little Pokemon pop out from a bush, and she saw almost pleading eyes, as if the Pokemon was hungry.

"Hey guys, give me a second." Ashley said to Mark and Brian, who she inched away from, nearing the bush-covered Pokemon, with her rice ball in hand. She held it near the snout of the Pokemon, before the small Pokémon's face lit up with enjoyment, and gobbled down the rest of the rice ball from Ashley's hand, and did it so fast; Ashley had to check if she still had five fingers on her right hand.

The Pokemon flashed a smile to Ashley, and jumped out of the bush, revealing itself to be a little Zigzagoon, and landed on Ashley's lap. She gently scratched the back of its head, making it smile, before she got on her feet, and carried it back to Mark and Brian.

"Wow! You found a wild Zigzagoon; Ashley, that's awesome!" Brian said, congratulating her. "Have you caught it yet?" Mark questioned, with a proud smile on his face. "No, like Brian said, this little one is still wild; it hasn't decided whether or not to come with me." Ashley said.

Ashley then noticed all the Pokemon were finished eating, and lying on the ground against the tree stump, and took all three empty bowls, before handing two back to Brian, and cleaning the third with a cleaning rag she had in her bag.

Brian then knew what she was getting at, and handed her the jar of Pokemon food, and since it fed up to four Pokemon, Ashley poured the rest of the jar into the bowl in front of Zigzagoon, and encouraged Zigzagoon to eat away.

Once the Zigzagoon finished eating, it nipped Ashley's thumb, as if it was telling the three to come with it. Mark, Brian, and Ashley returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, and then followed the Zigzagoon through some light bush, and they all came to a small clearing.

The clearing was shaped roundly like a battlefield, and even had a few scratched trees, as if there had been battles here before. Zigzagoon nipped at Ashley's right shoe, and let out a confident yip. "Are you saying you want to battle me?" Ashley asked.

Zigzagoon nodded its head, and ran over towards the battlefield, covering the left side. Ashley responded with a smile, and jogged over to the right side, where she prepared Charmander's Pokeball in hand.

"And so, a wild Zigzagoon appears." Brian said, as he and Mark leaned against a tall tree.

Ashley threw out her Charmander, engaging in the battle with Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon had begun to zig-zag while rushing towards Charmander, eventually hitting it with a weak Scratch attack, and knocking Charmander back. "Charmander, rush in and use your own Scratch!" Ashley stated.

Charmander dashed at Zigzagoon, and marked a clean slash across Zigzagoon's mask-like face, knocking it back, but Zigzagoon retaliated, this time with a Tackle attack. "Charmander, let's wrap this up, use Ember!" Ashley said, pointing her hand out.

Charmander spit out small balls of fire, which hit Zigzagoon multiple times, knocking it to the ground. "Alright, here's my chance." Ashley said, taking an empty Pokeball from her diamond-encrusted belt. "Go Pokeball!" Ashley said, bringing her arm back, and swinging it forward, releasing the Pokeball from her grip, and it flew towards Zigzagoon, and hit it on the head, and fell back to the ground, shaking side to side.

The Pokeball continued to shake, and Ashley hoped it'd be a capture, as Zigzagoon would become her very first team member that she caught herself. The Pokeball continued to shake for a longer while, making a constant rustling sound against the grass echo in the small clearing, as Mark and Brian were even completely silent.

The Pokeball continued to shake, before stopping, and a red light came onto the button, which all three trainers knew meant the capture had been completed in succession. Ashley seemed to paralyzed with shock, before she took quiet steps forward, before picking up the Pokeball.

The ball no longer shook, and Ashley's face grew from surprise into a grin, and then soon became laughter. "I…I did it! Ha, I actually did it." Ashley laughed, before Mark and Brian joined her where she stood. "You caught Zigzagoon!" Mark congratulated. "Nice work Ashley that was an amazing battle!" Brian said.

Mark held up his hand, and Ashley freed her hand of the Pokeball, and returned the high five Mark was signaling for, before she returned Charmander after healing it with an Oran Berry that she plucked off a tree, and the group went back through the path they were led through, and got back on the path to Viridian City.

"So now you're one Pokemon ahead of Brian and I." Mark said, crossing his arms. "We'll need to catch up to that soon enough." Brian said. "It just shows how much of a better trainer I am!" Ashley jokingly said. "Oh come on, I beat a fire type with a grass type, how much more awesome can you get then that!" Mark retaliated.

"I can't beat either of you in terms like that, so I'm just going to be void on this right now." Brian said, making Mark and Ashley break apart from the bit of rivalry.

The group continued on walking, before they saw a larger sign, welcoming people into Viridian City. "We made it guys – Viridian City." Mark said. "Yep, too bad we can't challenge the gym here yet, since the gym here is the eighth, and cannot be challenged until we have seven gym badges." Brian said. "I hear the gym leader here is the strongest one there is, and has an amazing singing voice." Ashley said.

"That's pleasing to know." Mark said. The group continued alongside each other, and officially entered the city, and they immediately plotted course for the Viridian Pokemon Center, heading straight into the building, and handing their Pokemon over to the caring hands of Nurse Joy, who put all four Pokemon into a healing machine together, before they came out, all nice and rested up.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" The trio said, walking away from the center. "Have a nice trip you all, we at the Pokemon Center hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said, waving a goodbye. The group exited out, and saw a girl that looked awfully familiar to an eye's notice.

The girl in notice had long black hair, going to her lower back, and wore a black un-buttoned shirt over a white tee-shirt, and wore black vinyl skinny jeans, along with classic tennis shoes. "Hey, a guy…isn't that…" Ashley said, stopping her sentence in shock. "Yeah, I think it is…" Brian said, in shock as well.

"I think that's Akira Hoshiko….the champion of the Kanto Region." Mark said, beginning to walk forward, approaching the girl. When the group reached about five feet away, the girl noticed them, and turned to face them.

"Hey, would you happen to be Akira Hoshiko, the Kanto Champion?" Mark asked, still in surprise. "Yeah, that would be me, why do you ask?" Akira said, facing them with a smiling face. "Well, you're famous throughout the regions to hold a proper title for six years straight, which is the longest time period ever for a regular champion." Ashley said. "So, that must mean you're really awesome and really powerful." Brian said.

"Aha, thanks for the compliments kids." Akira said. "We're not kids; we're about the same age as you were when you embarked on the journey with whom is now the World Champion, Jason Malone, and his companions." Brian explained.

"Ah, so you're around 16 to 17 years old." Akira asked. "Yep," Mark, Brian, and Ashley said in unison. "Wow, I've never heard three people do that. That's even creepier than two people doing it." Akira said, laughing slightly.

"What were you doing in Viridian City, anyway?" Mark asked. "Oh, I was dropping off the Malone's kid, Rose, off at the trainer's school." Akira replied. "Oh that's right, Jason and Kelly have a little girl, isn't she like five or six?" Brian asked. "Yeah, she was first introduced to the public in that hour long documentary about the history of the Malone and Conner Families." Ashley said. "Yeah, at this point, she's like the most famous six years old in history." Mark said.

"Alright, I'm going to go and talk to a friend of mine, so if I could go…" Akira said, looking towards the way she was originally going. "Oh yeah, very sorry for the interruption," the three trainers said. Akira soon left towards her destination, and turned a corner, looking as if she was heading towards a home.

"Well, that was eventful." Mark said, smiling. "Yeah, met the Kanto Champion, got to talk about the World Champion's family, this was quite fun." Ashley said. "Let's go on towards Route 2, we need to continue our journey." Brian said.

"Tyranitar, USE HYPER BEAM!" a powerful male voice yelled. "You too Aggron!" a powerful female voice yelled.

**To Be Continued in Chapter 3**

**Well that was a fun chapter to write, I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. I hope you all are liking this story a lot. And yes, I know I'm a complete douchebag for leaving you to look forward to Chapter 3 with a cliffhanger, but I hope you guys like how I did it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle's Upgrade

**Thanks for waiting everyone, this was a nice, decently long, and fun chapter to write, I hope you all enjoy, Chapter 3, of Pokemon Legacy!**

**Chapter 3: The Battle's Upgrade!**

Powerful attacks rained down on the street, causing the street to crack out, and raise some, knocking Mark, Brian, and Ashley flat on their backs, and from the ground, all three trainers got a loose view of the two trainers attacking Viridian City mercilessly.

One was a man, and he looked like he wore a loose-fitting long coat, a dark blue one with white stripes on the sleeves to be exact, and he wore a beige slacks with brown loafers, and had a slight showing of a marble white shirt under the long coat. This man also carried a black suitcase in his right hand. He was the attacker that controlled the Tyranitar that stood next to him, and let off the initial Hyper Beam.

The other attacker was a woman, and she looked she had an ensemble of a dark blue jacket, and red checkered pants, along with a crimson shirt, and a pair of short boots with marble white laces, and she had a purse slung over her left shoulder that was as well marble white. She was the attacker that controlled the Aggron that stood next to her; and the same Aggron who let off the secondary Hyper Beam.

"We need to get out of here!" Mark said, getting on his feet, and helping Brian and Ashley up, as they were all jumped from the sudden attack, and barely could get their gatherings together. They all ran as continuous Hyper Beams rained on the city from the trainer's attacks.

"Why are those trainers attacking Viridian?" Ashley asked, panicked. "You think we would know Ashley?!" Brian yelled at her, running at just slightly a faster pace than both Mark and Ashley. "Well either way, we have to run, we can't even battle them to make them stop, and they have a Tyranitar and Aggron." Mark said. "We only have first stage Pokemon!" Ashley said.

The group eventually took cover in a building that if those two trainers knew their own safety, they'd not attack; this was the building that the trainers were attacking Viridian City from. A lot of people had thought the same, so there was a bit of a crowd there, so much of one, the three had to go up to the eleventh floor, the only floor between the three and the attackers on the roof.

"So what will you do, being stuck here and all?" Brian asked Mark and Ashley. "I don't know, I know we can't really do anything, but do you think we should maybe at least try." Mark said. "Mark, that's stupid, and reckless!" Ashley said, "It'd be stupid to go out there with how we just became Pokemon Trainers."

"Your friend is right, that is a stupid plan to just march up there and confront those two." An adult female said, walking up to them, she had a girl who looked like her, most likely her daughter, right behind her and to the left a bit.

"Hey, we don't need you butting in on this!" Mark said, standing back up, as the three had sat down. "Don't talk to my mom like that." The young girl said, confronting Mark eye-to-eye. "Rukia, you don't need to defend me. I'm sorry that I just butt in like that, but I was about to confront them anyway." The adult woman said.

"My name is Fate Galestone. I'm the gym leader here in Viridian City; and I'm not about to let two criminals defile my city." The woman said, adjusting her white-framed sunglasses.

The woman wore a long sleeve sweater, and dark brown skinny jeans, with crimson red and white sneakers. She had a loose-wearing Pokeball belt, and had one of her six Pokeballs in hand. Her daughter wore the official outfit of Viridian City's Trainer School, which had a variety of aged students from 5 to 18 come to learn all about Pokemon before the depart on a journey with Pokemon.

The outfit had consisted of a white button-up with long sleeve with a midnight blue collar and fiery red necktie, the only difference between the male and female outfits were the bottom layer, girls had a midnight blue skirt they wore, and boys had midnight blue slacks.

"I'm going to go up there and confront those criminals." Fate said, walking forward more, making Rukia stay where she was, which was right close to where Brian was. "Mom, you can't go up and face those two criminals alone!" Rukia said. "Don't worry Rukia, I'll be fine." Fate said. "Besides, I'm the gym leader, and protector of this town – no one will destroy it under my watch."

"Alright mom, I trust you. Go get those criminals on their knees." Rukia said, filling her mom with confidence. "I don't know how I'll face them alone, but I will." Fate said. "I'll assist you in battle." Mark said. "Mark, those two trainers have fully-evolved, powerful Pokemon!" Brian said. "Bulbasaur wouldn't just be badly damaged, it'd be killed!" Ashley said.

"Courageous try, but you can't really assist in the terms of battle right now." Fate said. "I don't know what I was thinking, you guys are right." Mark explained. Fate smiled at the four, and walked away, heading up the elevator to the top floor.

"Mark, or whatever your name is, I don't really care." Rukia said. "If you're planning something, it won't be the people up there killing you; it'll be me if you endanger my mom."

"You didn't let me finish, Rukia." Mark said. "I believe Fate said that as your name. Anyway, I didn't know what I was thinking – but that doesn't mean all of can't do something to help." "What the heck do you mean by that?" Brian asked. "I say we all join together in power, we might be able to at least distract one of the criminals until help arrives." Mark explained. "I have my Bulbasaur." "I have my Torchic." Brian said. "I have my Charmander." Ashley continued. "And I have my Noibat." Rukia said.

"If we and our Pokemon work together, we can at least distract them, like I said before." Mark reiterated. "Yeah, now I see what you were talking about." Brian said. "Combining forces to form a distraction." Ashley said. "This might actually work." Rukia smiled.

The group confidently walked into the elevator together, bringing themselves up to the final floor – the roof itself.

Immediately upon arriving on the roof, Fate was battling both the trainers of the Tyranitar and Aggron with just her Noivern. "Noivern, use Boomburst!" Fate said. Noivern flew into the air, and its mega-phone ears began to ring, and it let out a powerful screech, damaging the Tyranitar and Aggron.

Fate looked behind her, and saw the four trainers. "Rukia?! What're you doing up here?!" Fate yelled. "Sorry mom, but the others and I agreed to form a distraction when you're ready for it." Rukia said. "I won't need one, I think I've got these two beat." Fate said. "They look threatening, but they're pretty weak."

"Weak?" the male criminal said. "You'll regret calling us weak." The female criminal said. "I believe it is time to reveal ourselves." The male criminal said. "Alright." The female criminal said.

"My name is Ricardo. I am the head Admin of Team Upgrade – I as well serve just below our leader." The male said. "My name is Shel. I am the Head of the Assault Operations in Team Upgrade, as well serving below our leader." The female said.

Ricardo bent on one knee, opening his suitcase, getting out two ring-shaped items. He passed one of them to Shel, and then they patted their Pokemon, Ricardo his Tyranitar, and Shel her Aggron, and they clipped on the rings to their wrists.

Ricardo and Shel removed their hands, and brought up their index and middle fingers in unison, placing them lightly on the small jewels with a DNA symbol embedded in the ring, and held their arms with the rings high into the air, and they both yelled, "Mega Evolution!"

The rings began to shine at the words, letting out large flashes of purple and white lights, four streaks of them. The lights enveloped Tyranitar and Aggron, encasing the two powerful Pokemon in large orbs of beige energy.

"They've unlocked the furthering mystery of Mega Evolution?!" Fate said, completely shocked. "What's Mega Evolution?!" Mark yelled, asking Fate as gale-force winds surrounded the area. "Yeah, do you know what it is?" The three other trainers struggled to yell, as they were being blasted with wind in their faces constantly.

Tyranitar, encased in one of the two orbs, busted out of the energy orb, rising stones, but it was still encased in a white lighting. Its chest grew spikes that extended out further, and it's tail grew a foot longer and four spikes bent off of that. The white light subsided, and Tyranitar came out, looking a ton more threatening.

Aggron, then burst from the energy orb it was encased in, and was encased in the same white light, and its head formed a samurai helmet with spikes, and two large bent pieces of metal spawned off of its shoulders, same with arm wristlets and spikes off of those. Its body also grew slightly larger in size.

"Welcome to the field meek gym leader, Mega Tyranitar, the specialty of my team." Ricardo said. "Same to my Mega Aggron; the best of my team." Shel said. "Urk, I don't think I can beat them now." Fate said when the winds cooled down.

Just as Fate began to lost hope, an Absol dropped from the sky, its eyes glowing a slight pink and purple, same with the horn, and shot a Psycho Cut attack, vastly damaging both Mega Evolutions. Its eyes sparkled when it looked at Fate.

"I feel like I know who has just entered the battle." Fate then said, smiling at the Absol, petting it on its head. "Thanks Fate, you made my appearance all the less exciting." Said a male who then dropped from the sky.

"Joseph, Kalos Champion, it's nice to see you again!" Fate said. "Thanks," Joseph said. "But now it's time to put this match at equal."

Joseph brought out his own ring, slipping it on his arm, and bringing his own index and middle fingers to activate the DNA Jewel, extracting the purple and white lights once more, enveloping Absol, and encasing it in the energy orb.

Absol burst from the energy orb, and like the Tyranitar and Aggron, shone a brilliant white. Around its legs, gained extra tufts of fur, and on its back, opened up two wings, stretching out. The light faded, and stood there Mega Absol.

"Making the field of battling equal, welcome Mega Absol," Joseph said. "Wow, that's so awesome!" the four trainers said, now standing by, as they began to think that their distraction would become irrelevant with the Kalos Champion and strongest Gym Leader in Kanto fighting together.

"Absol, use Night Slash." Joseph said, holding his hand with the ring on it outwards. Absol flew into the air, and slashed both Tyranitar and Aggron, knocking them back.

"Nice work Absol." Joseph said when Absol flew back. "Noivern, let's take this timely advantage and use our strongest move, use Draco Meteor!" Fate said. Noivern let loose a roar to the sky, and flaming meteors fell on Tyranitar and Aggron, putting them on low power.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge to ground that Noivern." Ricardo said. "Aggron, use Flash Cannon to end that Absol." Shel said. The separate Pokemon used their attacks, though due to low power, the attacks did barely anything, even with the power boosts from the Mega Evolutions themselves.

"Now let's finish them, Fate." Joseph said. "Alright," Fate said, "Noivern, Draco Meteor, use it once more!" "Absol, use Razor Wind," Joseph said, "Make sure to knock out that Mega Aggron!"

Noivern roared to the sky again, raining meteors on the Mega Tyranitar, knocking it out and flat on its back, and the Mega Evolution seemed to reverse, putting Tyranitar back in its original form. Mega Absol rushed towards Mega Aggron, its blue head scythe glowing a brilliant white, and Mega Absol then smacked the Mega Aggron to the side, knocking it out, landing it on Tyranitar. The Mega Evolution seemed to reverse as well, returning Aggron to that state it began in.

"I can't believe we failed!" Shel said. "This isn't cool anymore!" "Shel, we did not fail, we completed our leader's wish, and that was to destroy at least half of Viridian City, we just ran into the minor bump." Ricardo said, returning his Tyranitar. "You're right Ricardo." Shel said, recalling her Aggron. "A minor bump,"

The two put the ring items away and seemingly jumped off the building before disappearing into thin air. Joseph then slipped off his own ring item, and put it back in his pocket. "Well that was troublesome." Joseph laughed. "Joseph, this is nothing to laugh about, look at the destruction those two caused." Fate said.

The four trainers, standing in back, were in complete awe, before Mark had the courage to run towards Joseph, while Brian, Ashley, and Rukia stayed behind. "What was that technique, with the light and all?" Mark asked. "I heard Fate call it 'Mega Evolution', but what does that mean?"

"Mega Evolution is a mystery that originated in the Kalos Region, where I reign Champion. A man who brought two Lucario with him, found a small item in the Kalos Power Plant, and when interacting the item with his Lucario, they underwent a process called Mega Evolution. This theory created by the man, gave fully evolved Pokemon another stage to undergo, however only for a short while." Joseph explained. "Thus later on, an ancestor of that man, created an item that could extend the time period of the Mega Evolution, from mere minutes, to the extension of an entire battle."

Joseph stood next to his Mega Absol, with even though he putting his ring away, the Pokemon remained in that form, before turning back, and he then recalled it. "Eventually, the item came to be known as the Mega Ring, and that's what I have here. However to continue the ancestry, another upgrade to the Mega Ring was made – allowing it to be used on many Pokemon at the same time." Joseph finished.

"Awesome!" Brian, Ashley, and Rukia said, walking up behind Mark. "So, the Mega Ring, that's the item you all were using during battle, right?" Mark asked. "Yes," Joseph said in reply. "Anyway, I must go, now that you learned of the theory, maybe one day you'll get your own Mega Rings." Joseph said, calling out a Pokemon that was known as Charizard, and vaulted on its back, flying off.

"Well, now that that's all done and taken care of, we should start by going to the ground and getting a damage report from the V.C.P.D." Fate said. "V.C.P.D, what's that?" Ashley asked. "Viridian City Police Department, of course!" Rukia said.

"Oh, okay." Ashley said. "I was thinking of joining them once I end my Pokemon Journey." Rukia said. "That's a cool dream to go for Rukia." Brian said. "Yeah, I hope you accomplish it." Mark agreed. "That's all sweet of you to encourage my daughter to accomplish her dream, and I agree that she should go for it." Fate said.

"But for now, let's all go to the Pokemon Center, Noivern needs healing and I should treat you guys to a meal, since you all had the idea of ambushing those criminals if Joseph hadn't shown up." Fate said. "Thanks Fate!" Mark, Brian, and Ashley thanked. "No problem." Fate said.

The group enjoyed a meal at the Pokemon Center, while Fate received news from the V.C.P.D, that there was massive damage barely sustained, and 100 fatalities of those caught in the midst of the attacks, with over 90 casualties.

"It's getting dark, why don't you all come stay at our place tonight?" Rukia asked, as everyone finished their meals. "Is it okay mom?" Rukia then asked, looking at her mom. "Yeah, of course, you three are welcome to stay as long as you need." Fate said.

"Thanks Fate and Rukia!" The three trainers said, and with a good night's sleep in some actual beds, thus ended the very first day of Mark, Brian, and Ashley's first day as Pokemon Trainers.

**Holy Jesus that was an awesome chapter, at least I hope it is for you all, thanks for waiting as long as you did. Also, I'll be posting my Pokemon X FC at the end of Legacy, so look out for that!**


End file.
